


Train Travels

by ScarlettMage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Aone makes an unexpected friend on a train.
Relationships: Tendou satori & aone takanobu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Train Travels

The train ride was the same as any other he'd gone on before, even if it was a different train than that he usually took with a different destination too. People cleared away from him, as though he was larger than he actually was, a sort of bubble that always surrounded him. It was cold and painful, his heart clenching at the way people would step away, would look at him as though he had committed some atrocious crime of a sort and try to ignore his existence as they stood that large distance away from him.  
  
It was something he had grown to somewhat accept, beginning to just grow used to the fact he'd always have several empty seats next to him on the train. It still hurt when it actually happened, though. He wished he took the same services as his friends, so that he wouldn't have to worry about it so much.  
  
Was he really that scary? _Yes_ , apparently, if these people were anything to judge by.. He didn't get it. A sigh escaped him, head turning downwards so that he wouldn't have to face their distance and fearful looks, trying not to think. The floor was pretty barren, dusty, a little dirty from the countless shoes that have been walking around on it, along with a single candy wrapper next to his foot. He frowned a little, ignored the little squeak of someone as they backed away from him further. Littering was bad. For a few moments, whether seconds or minutes he couldn't be sure, he simply stared, letting time pass by. Then, he decided to take some action. Leaning down, he grabbed the wrapper and held on to it, deciding to put it in a bin once he exited at his stop.  
  
Sitting up again, spine straight and hands resting on his knees, he trained his gaze on the window opposite him. The outside of the windows passed by, various shades of grey passing like a blur. He kept staring, content to just look outside and think. He only had a few more stops to go... Then he'd go find Futakuchi, then they'd go to the dentist together and hang out afterwards, explore some new places. It was unnecessary for him to go along for such a thing, yeah, but he wanted to make sure the experience wasn't too bad for his friend, he knew he was quite worried- even if he'd never dare to admit such a thing- about this appointment for some time, and make sure he didn't get into too much trouble afterwards- for he would no doubt be put into a bad mood and when in a bad mood Futakuchi tended to get himself into lots of trouble with people.  
  
The train was stopping, he vaguely noted. Just another two more stations to go... He shifted uncomfortably under the wary looks and whispers of the new strangers who entered the carriage, arms crossing across his chest, candy wrapper crinkling as he held onto it tighter.   
  
Trying to focus on some thought or another, he kept his gaze steadfast, refusing to look at the newcomers on the train. It wouldn't take too long for them to calm down and continue on chattering, trying to ignore him like the other passengers.   
  
He was quickly proven wrong as someone sat down beside him. He stiffened, eyes widening a little in surprise. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit here, do ya?" He immediately turned his head to the right so that he could see the person who sat, casual and calm and _smiling_ next to him. His hair was red and spiky, a hoodie with some sort of anime print on it. He sat reclined, taking up a seat and a half. He was familiar, although he couldn't quite remember how so, his mind too busy focused on the fact that someone had actually _chosen_ to sit next to him! People were staring, whispering, but he didn't mind, didn't care.  
  
Apparently he took too long to respond because the stranger chuckled and spoke up once more. "Well you're a quiet one, aren't you? Hm, you didn't say no and you didn't kick me out of the seat _sooo~_ I'll take that as permission!"   
  
Suddenly feeling embarrassed, cheeks no doubt turning a soft pink- likely unnoticeable as more than a slight shift in colour- he gave a little nod. The fact that someone sat next to him was something he took with great joy. He'd always welcome it.  
  
"So much space! Is it always like this?" He was lying down now, stretching out as much as he could without touching another passenger- something he almost failed because while not as tall as him, he certainly was pretty tall- in his attempt to occupy the empty seats. He frowned a little at the rudeness of it, yet the boy seemed unaffected. Feeling a cold emptiness return at the question and thoughts of being surrounded by empty seats, he averted his gaze, letting it refocus on the boy as he gave a nod in confirmation. A low whistle escaped the passenger. "Jeez... What's got you all moody? I'm not annoying you, am I?" He chuckled and Aone immediately shook his head. "Hmm... are you a polite one, then? Mad I'm being so _rude_ and taking up so much space?" Spot on... a surprisingly good guess. "It's not like anybody's sitting here-" he paused, eyes widening as he seemed to understand. "Oh...!"  
  
He sat up once more however, right next to him and grinning. "Don't worry about it so much! Who cares if other people think you're scary, huh? You have me!" Tone sounding bragging and a little similar to Futakuchi, he pointed to himself with his thumb. Suddenly, he took on a more thoughtful expression. "Huh, I ought to hire you to come along any time I need to go out on a train! It can get awful squishy on some trains, so the space is nice!" He lit up suddenly, like when Futakuchi thought of a new way to annoy someone. "Oh, we could make a business out of it! Let people hire you to come along on trains with them so they can have some space! Sound like a good idea to you?"  
  
It was... He wasn't sure how to describe it other than being something he did not quite find to be all that desirable. Still a little dumbfounded by the idea, he shook his head in response.  
  
"Jeez, seriously? Damn, I guess not then! We'll all just have to hope we get lucky and end up on the same train as you!" A sigh escaped him as he crossed his arms and looked away thoughtfully, frowning. "Although, chances are that's a little unlikely..." He leaned back. "A shame, you seem like a nice guy, really. It'd be nice to get to know ya better and talk to ya more..."  
  
Blinking, his mouth parted slightly in surprise, a non-existent eyebrow raising at the redhead. They'd barely been together by a few minutes and he himself hadn't spoken a single word, yet he was still so well liked?  
  
In response the boy huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Yeah you're quiet and at first some may find you intimidating, but that doesn't make you _bad_ or anything! A big, silent guy... Ah, I bet you're quite the softy, aren't ya?" As if to accentuate his point, the redhead poked him in the chest. He blinked, a little unsure how to possibly respond. "Say, maybe you rescue stray animals in your spare time! Or have your own mini garden~! Or perhaps have a bunch of stuffed toys?" Not answering to any of the questions and ignoring the expectant eyes, he gently pushed the other's arm away.  
  
They were both silent for a few moments afterwards, glancing up as the train stopped once more. Neither of their stations, apparently. The next station would be his though... He tensed a little and shifted, deciding to stand until they got there- it wouldn't be long, the stations were pretty close after all...  
  
"Next one's your stop, huh?" He nodded. "Mine's after that... Say, what say you and me exchange numbers and talk sometime? Maybe arrange another train ride together sometime, hmm~?" The redhead raised his eyebrows and he felt himself do the same, albeit in a more confused and surprised manner. Those feelings only grew as the guy continued on speaking. "I'd like to be friends, if you don't mind it! My name's Tendou Satori!"  
  
It'd be rude if he didn't introduce himself as well... "Aone Takanobu." He spoke simply, deep voice quiet yet still seeming to project around the room. He watched the other's eyes widen, eyebrows shot up in surprise, before his expression smoothed into a grin similar to a cunning cat.  
  
"Nice to properly meetcha, Aone-kun!" He began digging through his pockets, grabbing out a pen and a tiny scrap of paper. "I'll write my number down... Consider calling or texting me sometime, yeah?"  
  
He nodded, accepting the small paper offered with his empty hand as the train came to a stop, placing it in his pocket. With a small wave and bow of goodbye, he walked out. "Seeya Aone-kun, have fun today~!" What a nice guy... a bit... odd, but nice...  
  
As he began walking towards where he saw Futakuchi- finding people was easy when you towered over a crowd which cleared around you- he gave one last glance to the closing doors of the train.  
  
"Oh, there you are Aone!" Suddenly his friend was right in front of him, likely having seen him too. He gave a nod, bowing slightly in greeting. "Psh, so polite... Now c'mon, let's get this thing over and done with already..." He nodded and they began walking, silence stretching on between them. They made a quick stop to a nearby bin so he could properly dispose of the trash from the train before they continued on. Clearly Futakuchi wasn't happy, likely dreading the upcoming appointment at the dentist. He was glaring at the ground, kicking at little pebbles and bits of trash with his foot as he walked. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse than him ranting off about every little thing and how it annoyed him. Probably better. He tended to get into fights when he spoke while angry.  
  
"...You seem pretty pleased. Something good happen?" Of course Futakuchi would notice, why would't he? He was a friend...  
  
He smiled, just a small thing, and nodded. "I think... I made a friend." A feeling of warm joy filled his chest as he looked forwards.


End file.
